horror high 1
by BloddyDemon
Summary: el instituto horror high es el instituto donde los hijos de los monstruos y asesinos aprenden a suceder a sus padres ¿ que pasara cuando tengan que compartir su espacio con un humano NOTA FREDDY SOLO APARECE EN UNA ESCENA


HORROR HIGH 1: UN HUMANO ENTRE MONSTRUOS

Amanece un nuevo dia en Sprinwood, y como de costumbre el autobús escolar hacia su típica ruta para recoger a los alumnos del Horror High.

La última parada recoge a una de nuestras chicas, Violeta Kruger quién se sienta al fondo del vehículo junto a sus dos amigas: María, un ángel oscuro con muy mal carácter; y Nerea: una chica similar a una muñeca de trapo(NA: como Sally de pesadilla antes de navidad),con piel gris, pelo corto y castaño; ojos marrones y costuras por todo su cuerpo.-Hola chicas-Dijo,-¿Qué tal?- preguntó Violeta-Mejor si tu padre no nos molestara metiéndose en nuestros sueños-Contestó molesta María- Ya lo siento- se disculpó la morena- mi adre insistió en que le ayudara en el trabajo-¿ y no podría hacerlo Katherine?-¿mi hermana? No, ella no se habla con nuestro padre, ahora tendrá uno 30 años-¿30?-preguntó Nerea-Si tu hermana tiene treinta y tu quince ¿cómo es posible que ella no sepa que tiene una hermana?-Sencillo-Explicó la hija de Kruger-mi padre tuvo a mi hermana antes de morir y a mí después. Por eso nací con sus poderes y por eso ella no sabe que me tiene como hermana-concluyó mientras jugueteaba con las cuchillas de su guante-¿Y qué te dijo tu padre sobre lo ocurrido ayer con Jacob Voorhees?-No hizo falta que se lo contase, ambos ponemos la misma cara tras un encontronazo con alguien de la familia Voorhees-hablando de familia-interrumpió María-¿Cómo es que vuestras familias están enfrentadas?—Bueno pues…- explicó la chica con jersey de rayas-Todo empezó con mi padre y Jason, el padre de Jacob; debido a que mi padre utilizó al suyo para vengarse de los adolescentes de Elm Street haciendo que matara por él , Jason se rebeló contra mi padre enfrentándose en una batalla en Cristal enemistad nos ha pasado a mí y a Jacob y, por alguna extraña razón también a nuestras abuelas: la mia,Amanda y la suya Pamela-Vaya-comentó Nerea- tu familia está llena de sorpresas: tu abuela monja; tu hermana psicóloga; tu padre un asesino en serie y… bueno… luego estás tú- Violeta puso una mueca de fastidio,¿¡ enserio que de entre una monja, un asesino, una psicóloga y ella, era ella la peor opción!?-Las tres amigas dejaron de discutir al notar que el conductor de autobús se desviaba de su ruta habitual-Eh Ridefast, ¿adónde vas?-Pregunto Sandra (gemela del resplandor) al conductor-Hay que recoger a un alumno nuevo-Eso causó ilusión entre los alumnos ¿Quién sería?¿de dónde vendría?¿tendría poderes?¿cuáles?El autobús se lleno de preguntas hasta que el autobús llego a la casa del nuevo. Su silueta se reflejó en las ventanas hasta que la puerta se abrió. Era un chico: con gafas, de ojos azules y cabello corto, brillante y negro. Vestía un traje con camisa de cuadros en tono grises y una chaqueta y pantalones de tela marrón con una pajarita negra en el cuello.

El chico se sentó en el autobús, en la última fila, solo, sin nadie a su lado. Tras el cierre de las puertas y la reiniciada marcha del autobús los alumnos empezaron a hablar sobre el chico nuevo, y las tres amigas no eran una excepción-¿Qué os parece?-preguntó Nerea-Majo pero un soso aburrido-¡MARIA!-criticaron sus amigas.

Diez minutos después, el autobús llegó al instituto y los alumnos bajaron del autobús cuando les llegó un anuncio por megafonía-¡ATENCIÓN ALUMNOS!-informo la directora decapitada- id todos al auditorio para un comunicado importante-

Unos minutos después, todos se encontraban en el auditorio sentados en las butacas de tela roja, escuchando a la directora-Bien alumnos, os he convocado debido a una noticia que os influye a todos. Como sabéis hay un nuevo alumno en el instituto, esto se debe a un proyecto del instituto: desde hace años monstruos y humanos han estado enfrentados, y lo queremos cambiar; por eso, hemos dejado que un alumno se matricule en el instituto Horror High-Detrás de la directora apareció en chico del autobús. Bajo del escenario lentamente y se sentó al lado de violeta quien le sonrió amablemente. Entonces el timbre sonó informando la siguiente hora de la jornada-bueno- dijo María mientras se levantaba- lo bueno es que hemos perdido una hora de clase…

Las tres iban caminando cuando Violeta chocó con alguien de frente, cayendo al suelo-Uf... perdona, no vi por donde iba-dijo ella levantándose y extendiendo su mano derecha para ayudarle a levantarse cuando vio al chico nuevo. Él miró el guante asustado-Tranquilo, que no muerdo- pero arañas ¿Verdad?- a veces- dijo violeta quien le agarró con su otra mano levantándolo del suelo.-¿ a qué clase vas?- tercero "D"- Entonces estamos en la misma clase, ven te llevamos.

Los alumnos entraron en clase y se sentaron: Violeta en primera fila; María detrás de ella; Nerea a la derecha de kruger y el nuevo a su izquierda- Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó la hija de Freddy-Draco, me llamo Draco Silverwind, me acabo de mudar al 1420 de Elm Street- Yo vivo en el1428 ¡estamos a 4 casa en línea recta!- exclamó Violeta- podríamos quedar para venir al instituto, te vendría bien que, al menos un monstruo, estuviera de tu parte en este instituto para protegerte- Es verdad- comentó Nerea- nunca se sabe que te pueden hacer aquí- dijo María- sí, si nos llevamos mal algunos siendo iguales, no me quiero imaginar lo que te harían a ti-Entonces el profesor de Física y química entró en el aula con unas mesas con tubos de ensayo y algunas pócimas-Muy bien chicos hoy toca practicar química de pociones, poneros por parejas e intentad una pócima de amor negra-El profesor puso por parejas a los alumnos: María con Nerea; Violeta con Draco; las hermanas torrences…- ¿No te importara ayudarme verdad?-No te preocupes- contestó Violeta- Esto es como la física y química humana pero a lo bestia. Además, podemos bebernos los productos químicos sin sufrir daños- Eso es verdad- comentó por detrás Nerea- mari y yo hemos visto a las yetis beber nitrógeno líquido, o a los demonios Sim y Sam azufre y acido sulfúrico mezclado con lava-¿ de verdad?- Las tres asintieron con la cabeza- al ser seres sobrenaturales podemos hacer básicamente de todo además: no necesitamos dormir; comemos literalmente cualquier cosa y como la mayoría ya estamos muertos no nos duelen las heridas, incluso se nos curan al instante- Parece que se monstruo tiene sus ventajas- dijo asombrado Draco- si pero también desventajas- aclaró Nerea- los humanos nos evitan o nos linchan porque parecemos peligrosos… al menos si no nos cabrean, la única vez que nos podemos juntar con ellos es en halloween haciéndonos pasar por humanos disfrazados- En general, sois majos-¡exacto!- dijeron las monstruitas al unisonó . El profesor Frankenstein repartió tubos de ensayo a los alumnos- Id a la página 327 "pociones de sentimientos" apartado 3 e intentad hacer la pócima de amor eterno-Draco leyó lo que ponía:

INGRDIENTES: pétalos de rosa; medio litro de agua; ácido sulfúrico; nitrógeno liquido; una pica de canela y una gota de sangre de cada uno de los enamorados.

PROCEDIMIENTO: verter agua en un recipiente; machacar los pétalos hasta hacerlos polvo y echarlos en el agua hirviendo; verter acido y nitrógeno en el recipiente SIN AGITAR Y A DISTANCIA; rallar la canela y verter; por ultimo echar inmediatamente después de obtenerlas, las dos gotas de sangre.

Ambos empezaron a trabajar: mientras Draco se encargaba del agua; los pétalos y la canela; Violeta se encargaba del ácido y el nitrógeno.

-Bueno ya esta-dijo tras unos minutos- solo nos falta la sangre- dicho esto ella se clavo una de sus cuchillas en un dedo y vertió su sangre en la pócima. Su herida se curó segundos después – Te importa que…-dijo tímidamente violeta a si compañero- Si es rápido- mustió Draco. Ella le picho en el dedo haciendo que se quejase brevemente y que la sangre cayese dentro del recipiente. La campana sonó en ese instante- Bueno alumnos, poned una etiqueta con vuestros nombres en los frascos y dejádmelos en la mesa para evaluarlos .Todos anotaron sus nombres en las etiquetas de los recipientes y se marcharon para la siguiente clase-¿que hay ahora?- preguntó Draco,- educación física con la profesora Desjardin. Es parecida a la humana a excepción de algunos ejercicios específicos como ejercitar las alas.

La entró en el gimnasio junto a ellos- Muy bien chicos hoy haremos esquivaciones de ataques, así que jugaremos al balón prisionero intentando esquivar los balones; y prohibido lanzar balones a cabeza, alas o partes bajas- Dijo mirando a Violeta y Jacob tras decir esto último. La profesora lanzó 15 balones por el gimnasio y el juego comenzó. María esquivaba balones fácilmente y los lanzaba contra cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino; Nerea intentaba esquivar los balones corriendo como una histérica por todo el gimnasio mientras gritaba como una loca; y Violeta se había metido en un enfrentamiento personal contra lanzó un balón que la rozo la mejilla ; Violeta le lanzó con otro que casi lo golpeó en "la zona prohibida" pero que Jacob cogió en el rebote y cuando este lo lanzó contra Violeta esta se apartó , y el balón dio a una pequeña luciérnaga atrapada en el gimnasio. El insecto cayó al suelo malherido y ella fue a revisarlo-¿esto va en serio?- dijo a Jacob- se que debemos ser malvados y todo eso ¿pero golpeaste a una pequeña e inofensiva luciérnaga? Enserio ¡pues eres un vil y cruel MALVADO!- según decía esto su voz se hacía más grave y ella más grande; su piel se volvió negra y sus ojos cambiaron para parecer a los de una serpiente-¡¿qué te hace pensar que eres tan especial?!¿Que las normas de cortesía no van contigo?¡ por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño!- pegó un manotazo a Jacob, quien salió disparado hacia el techo para caer de cabeza en una papelera. Tras esto Violeta volvió a su estado normal y la alarma sonó anunciando el recreo- Muy bien chicos- dijo Desjardin- ducharos y cambiaros antes de salir-La clase se dividió para que chicos y chicas se ducharan en sus respectivos vestuarios. Pero al haber pocas duchas se tuvieron que esperar.

Diez minutos después, Draco sin darse cuenta, había entrado en el vestuario femenino, iba a encender la ducha cuando oyó a una voz femenina cantar ¡se había metido en el baño de las chicas por error! Estaba dispuesto a irse, pero el suelo estaba empapado, por lo que resbaló y cayó al suelo, llamando la atención de la chica-Draco ¿Qué haces aquí? Esto es el baño de chicas dijo Violeta asustada-Me marchaba por eso-¿te has hecho daño?- dijo ella agachándose al notar que Draco se sobaba la cabeza- no tranquila estoy bien-Él se fijó en ella mientras le ayudaba a levantarse, la toalla la tapaba formándola un gran y sugerente escote para su disfrute, excitándolo enormemente. Y eso no se tardó en notar. Draco cogió a Violeta por los hombros con fuerza; la tiró en el suelo y se puso encima de ella- Draco ¿que demonios haces?- preguntó alarmada- ya lo veras – contestó. Draco besó a Kruger metiéndola la lengua hasta la garganta mientras desataba los nudos de las toallas de ambos. Bajó sus caricias a las caderas de esta y empezó a lamerla, haciendo que gimiera débilmente. Cada vez estaban más calientes, Draco metió sus dedos en su intimidad y empezó a moverlos rítmicamente arrancándola suaves gemidos. Tras minutos así Draco introdujo su erecto miembro en ella con una embestida que rompió la delgada línea de virginidad de la chica. Entonces empezó la diversión: Draco la embistió a Violeta, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez sudaban más y gemían más fuerte. Ambos gimieron tras llegar al clímax, empapados en agua y sudor.-Venga, vámonos antes de que nos descubran.

Los dos salieron por la ventana, sudados y despeinados-Bueno- dijo Draco-¿ahora qué?- es la hora del almuerzo, vamos a la cafetería…

Ya en el comedor Violeta y Draco se sentaron junto a María y Nerea - ¿donde estabais?- preguntó Nerea mientras veía que su amiga comía un sándwich de carne humana-¿habeis follao?- preguntó de repente María haciendo que ambos se atragantaran- MARIA ¡POR QUE LES PREGUNTAS ESO!- Ambas vieron como la pareja se ponía roja y abrieron completamente los ojos- ¿Dónde?- dijo María morbosamente- Donde no te importa- contestó secamente su amiga.-Bueno- cambió de tema- ¿y por qué te viniste a Springood?- Debido al divorcio de mis padres ahora vivo con mi madre y mi mascota, Chispa una cría de collie, es muy cariñoso. Si quieres un día podemos quedar para pasearlo – Me encantaría- respondió Violeta cogiéndole la mano por debajo de la mesa. El timbre sonó, dando fin al almuerzo y al comienzo de las tres últimas clases y el grupo se dirigió al aula de hechicería.

El aula parecía un planetario gigante redondo de color azul oscuro. El grupo se sentó en primera fila ( en orden Draco, Violeta, Nerea y María).

El profesor, un hombre de unos 60 años, con bata y gorro azul, y una barba que le llegaba a las rodillas entró empujando una gran jaula tapada por un velo. Seguidamente, Merlín tiró de la tela desvelando un draconequs; una criatura fantástica formada por distintas partes de animales.-¡¿ qué coño?!- exclamó Draco- tranquilos, no os hará nada- repuso Merlín- Selena- dijo refiriéndose a una chica que era una sirena terrestre- lo voy a soltar y quiero que con tus poderes lo vuelvas a encerrar.- Merlín dio a Draco unos tapones, ya que un canto de sirena podía matar a un ser humano. Merlín abrió la jaula con su magia y el draconequs salió. Se quedó mirando a Selena con sus ojos de reptil, rojos con el fondo amarillo. Selena empezó a entonar una melodía que al escucharla hizo que el monstruo se amansara y tumbase en el suelo- un 10 señorita Selena.

Tras esto Merlín repartió ranas entre los alumnos, juntando a Violeta y Draco- Bien convertid a estas ranas en princesas con el hechizo de la clase anterior- Tras 15 minutos, el profesor examinó los trabajos- Vaya Kruger, no sabía que le gustara lo ecuestre- dijo mirando a una alicornio blanca de pelo multicolor que anteriormente era una rana- un 7; Nerea bastante bien, de no ser porque Zelda es una princesa irreal un 6 ; ¡Vaya María!- dijo viendo a una princesa vampira gótica con grandes atributos, pelo negro y ojos rojos- un diez- se acerco a la vampira y la dijo- y a ti te espero en el aparcamiento. El profesor examinó los otros trabajos hasta que sonó la campana.

Ahora matemáticas con el profesor zombi-lamentó María. El grupo salió por el pasillo cuando Nerea frenó haciendo que el grupo parase- ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Violeta. Nerea solo señaló a una puerta de la que salía Freddy, el padre de su amiga- papá ¿ que haces aquí?- preguntó Violeta- Tenía una reunión con tu tutora,¿ te acuerdas?- ah…cierto-¿Quién es?- cuestionó Draco- es el padre de Violeta, Freddy Kruger- Al oir eso, Draco se desmayó…..

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, lo veía todo borroso, pero poco a poco su vista se fue aclarando. Estaba en una sala blanca, probablemente tumbado por sentirse apoyado en algo similar a un colchón -¿Qué me ha pasado?-preguntó-te desmayaste- concluyó Nerea cogiendo las gafas de Draco para dárselas-¿por?- las chicas se miraron y decidieron dejar a Violeta con Draco- bueno…- trató de explicar la joven- al salir de la clase nos encontramos con mi padre que salía de una reunión con mi profesora y me preguntaste quien era y…mi padre es Freddy Kruger- ¿es una broma de mal gusto?- se alarmó Draco. Ella negó con la cabeza y sacó su arma de su mochila: un guante igual que el de su padre.- este guante me le hizo en al cumplir los 11 años al empezar el instituto- Draco empezó a ponerse nervioso- esta tarde hablaré con mi padre para que organice una cena entre los 3 para que te conozca, omitiré el detalle de los vestuarios.-Draco asintió y tras tranquilizarse volvieron a clase.

Debido a que el profesor no había llegado los alumnos tuvieron una hora de clase libre en la que las chicas aprovecharon para conocer más a Draco y que este las hiciera preguntas sobre su sobrenaturalidad, ya que él tenía curiosidad por ello.

Las ultimas 2 hora de clase transcurrieron con normalidad para los monstruos, aburridos en sus pupitres distraído en cualquier pasatiempo para pasar las horas, incluso Violeta se quedó dormida en clase.

-Bueno, ¿qué te pareció tu primer dia?- preguntó Nerea a Draco. Este estaba por contestar cuando un coche rojo se paró junto a ellas- ¿os llevo?- Preguntó Freddy Kruger a los adolescentes- Gracias papá- agradeció su hija- por cierto papá, tengo algo que decirte….


End file.
